The Denali Sister's
by catahoula leopard dog lover
Summary: Bella's in trouble so Laurent takes her to Denali.


_All things in this story are the intellectual property of their creators._

 _Chapter One: Introduction_

 _It is never too late to be what you might have been. George Eliot_

 _Bella's Pov_

 _What is life if you cannot live it for yourself?_

 _What is the point in loving people if they are just going to be taken away from you?_

 _What is the point in loving if the pain is ten times as painful to lose family members?_

 _Oh, I'm sorry I should probably introduce myself. My name is Isabella Marie I am 18 years old, I have brown eyes and brown hair with blond streaks in it._

I always thought that Edward and I were mates but from what I remember it was only ever one sided that Edward never loved me he loved the smell of my blood. When I figured out what Edward and his family were, he said that I was his mate but I never was.

A vampire's mate can never be their singer and that is what I was to Edward. When Edward left, he took not only my reason for living but he took my family away from me I know that he is not coming back but I wish Alice and the family would come back.

There was once when I thought that everything could go back to what it was before I met the Cullen's and found out what they were, but I can never go back to that blissful ignorance.

Charlie: Harry and I will be back by three… It is mono, Bell's.

Bella: So he's too sick, to even call?

Charlie: You just have to wait it out. You know I don't have to go fishing…

Bella: No, go. I'll call Jess or someone.

Charlie: Good. However, stay here or at Jess's. Hikes or anything. We are issuing a warning about those bears.

Bella (V.O.): I was more afraid of the hole in my chest than I was of bears. Without Jacob, I needed Edward more than ever… I needed to know he existed. There was only one place; I might find him or the feeling of him…

Bella: Laurent?

Laurent: Bella.

Laurent: I must admit, I did not expect to find you here.

Bella: Why? I live here. However, I thought you were in Denali with Carlisle's friend?

Laurent: Tanya, I was. It was kind of him to arrange, given my association with James and Victoria. "The enemy."

Bella: Why are you back?

Laurent: I came back as a favor to Victoria.

Bella: Why? You're still friends?

Laurent: More or less. She asked me to get the lay of the land with the Cullen's. Because, well… I'm afraid Victoria is quite put out with you.

Bella: That's… to bad. But why?

Laurent: Yes. She feels it is only fair to kill Edward's mate, given he killed hers. Eye for an eye, mate for a mate.

Bella: Well she will be killing the wrong person then, as Edward was not the one who killed James. He and Carlisle were busy trying to save my life, James bit me after trowing Edward at a window he was was fighting Edward as the rest of the family turned up and Edward sucked the venom out.

Laurent: Well that is interesting. Not only did Edward break the main law he broke another law by stopping your change.

Bella: What do you mean?

Laurent: Well what have the Cullen's told you about our world and its rulers?

Bella: Not much actually, He told me that vampires have mates. However, on my birthday Edward told me about the Volturi that they are the rulers of your world that the Volturi are also, what you might call enforcers of the law.

Laurent: Yes, that is correct. Bella I am here for two reasons. One Victoria is after you and two the Volturi have found out about your existence and that you have knowledge about the supernatural world. They are going to be sending out the elite guard to find and capture you to bring you back to Volterra, Italy to meet you. You see humans are not allowed to know about vampires if a human does find out there are two options for that human death or change.

Bella: I have wanted to change since I found out what Edward was and fell in love with him but Edward always refused to change me he did not want to dam my soul. Carlisle and the family would not go against Edwards wishes. So what are my options now?

Laurent: You could came with me back to Denali and I could change you or you could wait for the elite guard to turn up.

Bella: Would you allow me a chance to say goodbye to my father and to collect some personal items?

Laurent: Yes. However, I would have to come with you to make sure you are safe from the guard.

Bella: Ok well we better get going. Laurent what would happen to me if the guard do succeed in their mission?

Laurent: You will be taken to Volterra to meet the Kings and they will decide if you should be changed or killed.

Bella: Ok.

Time Skip to Swan House

Charlie: Hey Bells. Where have you been?

Bella: Hey Dad. I just went to see Jake but he was not there.

Charlie: Ok. I've got to head into the station for a little while.

Bella: Ok. Hey, Dad before you go I got an acceptance letter in the mail from Alaska University they want me to start in three days so I will be heading up today to get settled in.

Charlie: Oh ok do you need help packing up your things?

Bella: No thank you Dad. I will call you when I get there.

Charlie: Ok just be careful and have fun.

Bella: I will.

Charlie leaves and Laurent turns up

Bella: Laurent can you pack up all my clothes but three outfits and books while I pack up my personal stuff and those outfits.

Laurent: Of course Bella.

Time Skip 1 hour later

Bella: Okay that's everything now we can go.

Ring, Ring

Bella: Who could that be?

Laurent: Its not vampire's. It smells like wet dog. Do you know any shape shifters or werewolf's?

Bella: No I don't but the La Push Tribe have legends about their ancestors being able to Shape shift.

Jacob: Bella I know your in there and I also know that there is a vampire in there with you. If u and the vampire do not come out in 1 minute we are coming in.

Bella: Jake what are you doing here? And what do you mean you know that there's a vampire in my house there is no way you could possibly be able to smell him as you are human. And what do you mean us?

Bella: Oh that's what you meant on us and how can smell Laurent.

Laurnet: Bella I don't think being so close to them is a good iedea their sense of smell is 10 times more sensitive than that of a vampire and you will stink to high heaven of vampire stench to them and I can sense that some of them have only recrecently gone through the change and they may not be able to control their change if you get to close.

Laurent: Ok. I got everything packed in the car; while you were talking to your Dad, I got you some food for the trip back to Denali.

Sam: How do you know so much about our kind leech?

Laurent: Carlisle told me of your tribe the last time we crossed paths before I moved to Alaska and met my mate. It was just a warning to stay away from La Push. When I got to Alaska I did some research on your kind.

Jacob: Why are you here? And why are you with Bella?

Laurent: There are some very dangerous vampire's after Bella. I came here as a favor to an ex-coven mate as she thinks that Bella is Edwards mate and that Edward killed hers last spring but he did not and they are not mates. Victoria doesn't know that the Cullen's have left I'm trying to keep it that way because if she finds out before I can get Bella out of Forks and changed she will kill Bella.

Jacob: We will not allow you to leave Forks with Bella as she is under our protection. There is a red headed vampire running lose around Forks trying to get to Bella's house now we know the reason why she is trying to get to Bella we can better protect her. So there is no reason for you to stay any longer. You have one day to vacate the area before we will kill you.

Laurent: You may be able to kill Victoria with your numbers but you really are stupid little pups if you think you can kill the Volturi's elite guard the guard has two vampire's they are known to the vampire world as the witch twins because their gifts are that bad. Jane's gift can render you in such angonising pain that you will wish that you were dead and Alec's gift is just as bad as he can take away all of your senses.

If you try to take on the Volturi's elite guard YOU, YOUR PACK AND YOUR WHOLE TRIBE WILL BE SLAUGHTERED! If Bella comes with me today the guard shouldn't come here because their tracker will be following either her scent or mine. It will save Forks and the surrounding area's. Can you live with your self if even just one innocent life is taken because of your stupid obsession with Bella Swan, you and I both know that Bella isn't an imprint to you or any of the pack member's.

Bella has made her decision she does not want to stay in Forks as her continued presence puts her friends and father in danger. Ever since she figured out what Edward and his coven were and fall in love with Edward she has wanted to be changed. It is against our laws for humans to have knowledge of our existence. Humans who have knowledge of our existence have two choices either be changed or be killed.

The Volturi are the vampires version of police they police the laws that are in place. It is against our laws for humans to have knowledge of our existence, it is against ours laws for a vampire to prevent a humans change it is also against our laws for a vampire to keeps mates apart and it is also against our laws to create immortal children.

So Alpha Black you have a decision to make keep Bella here against her will, kill me, be slaughtered by the Volturi and Bella will be taken any way or let us go and save innocent lives.

Jacob: And what about Victoria?

Lauren: She will most likely leave once she learns that Bella has left.

(Wolf howls are heard)

Laurent cont.: If I'm not mistaken that will be your pack members that are on patrol letting you know that they are chasing Victoria. If they could chase her to the clearing not far from here we can ambush her and get rid of one pest before you make your decision.

Jacob: Sam phase and tell Jared and Paul to do that also tell them that we will meet them there. This ends today. Everyone move out out.

(Sam does as told. Yips and barks are heard as the rest of the pack moves to follow orders.)

Laurent: Bella will have to come with us as incentive as Victoria has a gift that allows her to avoid dangerous situations if she can't see or smell us then she will take the bait then you will swoop in and kill her.

Jacob: Ok. Let me guess your carrying her?

Laurent: Yes. Victoria will think it suspicions if she can smell my scent on her but not see me so I will be with her I'll also call her and tell her that I have Bella so that she won't suspect that there is an ambush waiting for her.

Jacob: Ok. Let's head out. You call her after we've left then she won't be able to hear our heart beats or breathing well sees you at the clearing. Don't back stab us because if you do we will kill you.

Laurent: Of course. I wouldn't dare.

Victoria: Laurent where the hell have you been I've been looking everywhere for you I would have found you but those blasted dogs kept getting in my way.

Laurent: Hello Victoria I've just been following your wishes I've found the Swan girl and have her here with me. Was just calling to find out where you would want to meet I was thinking the Cullen's baseball field.

Victoria: Well...! Isn't that just the best news ever. Yes the old baseball field will be perfect for what I have planned.

(Bella whimpers fearfully as planned.)

Victoria cont.: Ah hello young Bella I've been looking forward to this since I found my mates ashes. I was planning on finding and killing Edward but where's the fun in that. Its much better if I torture and kill his own mate so he will know the pain he has put me through.

Laurent: We will see you in five minutes I'm almost at the field.

Victoria: OK. As am I.

Laurent: Hello Victoria.

Victoria: Hello Laurent well done on getting the job done. Hello Bella ready to die.

Bella: Two things before we do this, 1: Edward isn't my mate and two: Edward did NOT kill James he and Carlisle were busy trying to safe my life Edward had to suck out James's venom before it spread. I don't know who exactly killed James it wasn't Esme or Rosalie as they were in Forks protecting my father I think it was Major Jasper Whitlock and Captain Peter Whitlock so if you want revenge on the Cullen's for protecting me you'll have to go through the God of War which is impossible you'd be killed before even getting in a hit. So if you still want to kill me maybe this will change your mind. Now Jake!

Victoria: You really think four mangy mutts can take me out bring it on!

Jake: Oh Victoria my pack is much bigger than four Wolve's. Now!

(The pack descends on Victoria and destories her.)

Laurent: Bella are you OK?

Bella: Yeah I fine just glad that she's gone.

Jacob: Laurent you may leave Forks with Bella if that is what she wishes we will continue to protect Charlie and the surrounding area's.

Bella: Thank you Jake I will call you so you know I arrived safely. Can you say goodbye to Billy for me?

Jacob: Of course Bella.

Bella: Laurent is my stuff in your car?

Laurent: Yeah it is.

Bella: Ok thank you. We'll head off now.

Laurent: Ok, the drive to Denali from here is two days.

Bella: Ok.


End file.
